Talk:Wanderlust
Bug Alert! If you use this ability combined with Earthbind (all knockdowns within range last at least 3 seconds) on the Imperial Sanctum mission (the one where you fight Shiro Tagachi), you can essentially render Shiro harmless for the entire match. If you summon these two spirits and Wanderlust attacks Shiro while he uses Meditation of the Reaper, he will be knocked down- for 3 seconds because of Earthbind. When this happens, Shiro will get up in 3 seconds and continue to float in the air as if he's performing Meditation of the Reaper, but he will not be. He will float like this until he dies, and does nothing to defend himself. I didn't know where else to put this, as it just happened in my Henchman group fighting him... I just want the damn Phoenix, but I feel like I cheated so I'm going to kill him again. (note: I don't know if Earthbind is really required) - Aeothan "We're almost there..." 23:04, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Doesn't seem to do squat when I try it. But I'm not much for playing a Rt, so I might not be timing it correctly or something. --Rainith 23:40, 1 December 2006 (CST) What makes this elite worthy? even at 16 communing after about 5 hits its dead, you cannot have rit lord to speed up the recharge and it still takes 10 energy and 5 secounds to charge. Ofcourse there are certain skills you can take to reduce this but they are strippable and expesive and require less uses of other spirits on your bar.~Cheese Monkey :The knockdown?--Nami 12:43, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::this spirit with brambles pwns in the arenas. Frzingmagma247 21:17, 7 March 2007 (CST) how hard is it to get to the boss and get it —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. nm killed boss not hard —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. Most annoying elite ever :/--Diddy Bow 17:32, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Thunderclap. The Hobo 01:09, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::And now for a list of annoying elites that people use... -Auron 01:10, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Deos this thing lose health if the knockdown fails?--Diddy Bow 11:37, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Does this spirit deal any damage with it's attacks? Or is it just knockdown?Bloodhun7er 23:42, August 6 2007 :Knockdown only, unless used with Painful Bond. The Paintballer (T/ ) Nerf Why the hell did they put Exhaustion? I didn't see this spell used that much in neither PvP or PvE -.- — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:45, 10 August 2007 (CDT) It was popular in RA and TA. 84.136.219.38 06:12, 10 August 2007 (CDT) : 5 seconds casting, 45 seconds recharge, looses health on every knockdown and now cause exhaustion. Why the hell is this skill still an elite now? MageMontu 06:52, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I agree, I thought it was underpowered in the beginning, and now to add exhaustion??? Well I guess it's time to concentrate more on restoration rit in PvE, since channeling rit got nerfed big time as well. ---DK There are nerfs and then there are nerfs into oblivion, this skill is dead. Since it died often it had to be recast often that exhasution would stack up rather fast, rendering this skill inferior in all realms of guild wars. ~homeskillet :Stack up exhaustion? This skill has a recharge of 45 secondes. There is no feasible way you can use Wanderlust again before the exhaustion is gone. Exhaustion does this spirit nothing as long as it is alone. You just can't combine it with the other spirits that cause exhaustion A.Saturnus 03:52, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone saying the skill was un-elite-worthy before the nerf(which has been reversed already) clearly hasn't been using this right. With enough spawning power, this thing gets in lots of hits. It's a KD that you set up and don't have to worry about. And it happens over and over and over again.--Darksyde Never Again 12:15, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia? Wonder if the name has anything to do with the song by R.E.M.--Goldenstar 20:25, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Way too generic a term to be a reference to anything. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wanderlust is the physical and mental need to walk long distances (check it out on wikipedia), and the very nature of this spirit is that it is punishing those who are not walking, therefore, referring more to the mental condition then the the song by R.E.M - anon